gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:GenLawrence
Test Now making sure nothing was messed up--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 02:20, October 21, 2011 (UTC) French Warships Dear Lawrence Daggerpaine,Founder of DI, I Benjamin Macmorgan would like to request your services, for the French Navy. I would like to ask for your company to make a outstanding quality-model of ship for the French Armed Forces, as we prepare for battle against Spain. Along with that, I would like the ability to reproduce these ships. 'Benjamin Ƭ GOP leaderboard here it is of our brief moment of glory Always use firefox marc xD 05:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I see it with Firework, Sharpe :P gen of peace page idk how but it looks like this to me Ok, I can't send a video, so how can I get in the orchestra? Hi, sorry I haven't gotten back to you. Alright, I play Piano (Percussion) and the Alto clairnet. Piano: I have been playing since 2007 and I'm still playing today. (5 years) Anyways, there are 89 notes, and I've counted. A,B,C,D,E,F,G are the basic notes. There are also flats and sharps. Flats are a half notes down and I remember this as thinking of a flat tire once again going down. Sharps are a half note higher. A sharp and a flat can be the same note. For example, G Sharp can be A flat. Also, I use for books, Alfreds Premier Piano Course books. You can look these up online. I'm also on 2B. Finally, I'm in band in school. I play percussion (drums, cowbell, marimba, cabasa, tamburrione, etc...) I'm in Jazz Band, Honors Band, and Combo. Alto Clairnet: Since I want to be a band director when I grow up...I'm playing more and new instuments. I just started playing since September. So I don't know much to tell. But I can say I can play the lowest note, and the highest C. Also, I'm on Book 1, Standard of Excellence, Comprehensive Band Method. http://thehistorical.wikia.com/wiki/The_Historical_Wiki - heres the link when u have time law. - Commander Joshua Pond Oh no Sir, it is no problem at all!!!! :) Thank you, and you WILL NOT regret this!! Hello! In the comments of Blue Stone, you said you already owned the server, please juts sign the contract so it is official, thank you. 14:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) free templates for sony vegas voila you can find more by searching them on google :P 'Benjamin Ƭ ' so you are on Bulgaria Varna Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1HyiBq6Njw heres trailer for The Beast SIGN IT SIGN IT The pvp here they r pls post in the pvp section of my page Fishy Test [[User:KatherineW|Kat]] [[User talk:KatherineW|Walnut]][[Kat Walnutstone|stone]] November Newsletter Dons i wanna join the dons..... something u dont see everyday Heres something the northwestern Tree octopus LOL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80jjcri5oLs&feature=related who knows maybe u have seen on of them :P alos meet the most inteelignet octopus EVER the Mimic octopus http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-LTWFnGmeg&NR=1 And this octopus was caught poor thing :( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8uLPtmCroQ8&feature=related And watch closely Look at the ink this squid shoots out LOL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tKGprck_Bo&feature=related still messed up idk why but gen of peace iss till messed up see Even editing is messed up for it also did u like the videos i sent u :P :P Dude Gen. of Peace has gone WHACKY!!! I advise you get help from Tama to see what the problem is. Re :P ? And that was bad link... Gen. Of Peace o_o I was just going over random pages and saw that... Exactly. Now, I'm in Rare beauty. Chat Meet me on chat, ok? That unregistered who sent you a message was me, forgot to log in! ''Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits'' 15:46, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Daggerpaine - comes up Behind Law Dressed as Snape, uses spell, destroys the Screen, and drags Law to detention with the guy who makes you respond to his fan mail - 22:32, November 18, 2011 (UTC) LAW lol, now you know how i feel all week :P gonna do team battle with gold, brb Jack Pistol Userbox realignment Hey Law sry havent been on recently was sick but i added a userbox but could not get it in the table but i ask u to move it next to The society of light userbox pls if u can :P btw wont be on all week till thanksgiving then i should be back to my normal routine Re:Sig First off... what a cost 0_0. Second off:: Bahh, thats not the font. That's the font used with Sven and cad's sig... I need the one from User:Lord Samuel Redbeard, Johnny Coaleaston, or Jeremiah Garland. All 3 of them have that certain font... And if you can get it i'll pay you double (4K). Reeeeee Idk what you said.. It seems hard.. but if there is any way you can get it.... I'll raise to 8,000 O_O I want that font too! If you can get my sig with that font I'll give you 15k instead of your original 10k! ''Lord Marshall'' ''Caddius'' ''Archibald'' [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Lord_Cad_Bane| Bane] [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:EITC| of the EITC] Thanks, Brotha Really appreciate that! I'll pay you ASAP I get the money. Just curious, where do you download fonts from? Hehe.. I love xD Huzzah! You just got a 5k bonus! :D Just Because we love talking I'm back!! KNow ya missed me. Here's a 500 coin bonus question: I'm at dafont.com.. what did you search for that font? Sig Law how come my sig is sort of well... Not straight Oh ok :) Done Mind popping the other one into a playlist verbatim code is :MusicPOTCO '''Tama63 06:51, November 25, 2011 (UTC) How How do i change the Video settings on my VISTA computer to match the game? The Best In The World about Gen of Peace page and Your pirate page They r still messed up and ik why not cause of the firefox crop but its the coding :P Also could u add this picture next to the pic of getting Lost Sword on my pirate page xD Well i guess i cant get anything better now :P Also the peddler is Treasure Hunter -_- and the update isnt here yet either -_- Not even Christmas Clothes so fail disney Fail :P upgraded sig request :P Hey law think u can change my sig to say from top officer to co gm xD City Hey Law, I want to start working on the city so maybe if I am still on when you are back from school we can start, I have already started thinkign about it and made some plans :D RE:sig Awesome I like my updated one as well xD :O Can i use that music in your sandbox it is epic :D Nightmare10 I saw on Nightmare10's user rights management page that you lot had a vote to discuss his ban. So you all already had it? Or is it still going on. Because a infinite ban is a pretty big deal, ( not that I oppose it, I actually support it ). But anyways, is he staying banned from chat, or is there going to be a community-vote or something? Benjamin Ƭ ''' Flags hey check these flags out that i morphed Gen of Peace , Daggerpaine Industries and The Soicety of Light into one xD On Get on the game! Wee need a gunner! We need GunnerS'!!!! 'Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits' 01:12, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry man, I feel for ya. I'm kinda sad too, but my reasons are a sloop compared to yours. #Nobody will do warships with me, those who tp just want to port #I thought I was going to see my best friend tonight, but i'm not #Just a little frustrated Will doing Soundrel's on your ship make you better? What will? 'Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits' 02:22, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Interview Aww, well at least you tried. He seems very nice and helpful and maybe one day you could interview him or maybe meet him :P Newsletter New Chat Mod Rules Law, please give proper strikes before blocking people. Users (not pointing fingers) keep complaining about how you give no strikes and just auto-kick. If you give 3 strikes, then you can block freely. (If someone is swearing, count that as 3 strikes and kick them, but tell them FIRST about getting blocked.) Good strike reasons:Speaking foreign languages to insult users, generally insulting users, spamming, swearing excessively, etc. re:Strikes I know, it's just a new system for kick banning. John got mad because Sharpie kicked him without strikes. Boot member Rose told me Nate Warwrecker is being a stalker to er and keeps asking her to marry him and also keeps tp to her LOl lol i was with cherie and hermit and sadcamp came on his UNLIMITED lv 1 pirate and i said wat brings u here he said i came to tell u how much i hate law and you..... i said I see then i said Is that all he said pretty much i said Ok LOL funny right Video You know how you've made a couple videos of Goldvane Trilogy music? I was wondering if you could do the same for a theme song for Hermit. If you're up to it, I'll send the video and the images to be shown throughout the video. Cheers,--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 03:41, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Image Here is the song and one of the images. Don't make the video yet, I still have to make one more image. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JefhiWyYL3w Thank you Thanks for moving that page to a blog. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Boot someone Law Roger Swordgrin and Keria and some others want me to boot John fireskull they say he was annoyong them with Yo mamma jokes like every few minutes , stalking them and bossing ppl around a little when they came on. what should i do Mic and Roger dont get along wta should i do here r screens I handled it and john mic and roger all agreed john would stop mama jokes mic would stop aggravating hunter rose john roger and others roger would stop being mean to mic aqnd others Tricannnons Lookie xD More to come Bill Tell Bill he needs to shut up. He's accusing me of rigging votes, and he keeps telling me I think I'm "untouchable" or something. He trolls me, acts like he's five, and has harassed me non-stop. I'd write a ban blog but I've had enough of the drama. I don't need some crappy loser low-life like Bill telling me what I am and what I'm not. Tell him to shut up and don't come near me, or bad things will start happening, starting with a few of the recruits following him everywhere he goes to loot. I've had a lot of crap in my life, and Bill's just adding on to that crap pile. I want to sit back and relax and talk with my friends but he can't go more than two hours without coming on and leaving some rude comment towards me about how I "rigged the vote" and "tricked everyone" or some crap. Tell him to lay off, alright? --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 04:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Because he ignores me and tells me "I'm fooling myself" every time I reply to one of his stupid, childish, failure-of-insults! --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 04:22, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Sorry if I sound rude, I'm in a very bad mood and Bill did NOT help... :\ --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 04:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Image Oh, lol, the directory one. I saw it earlier, it is cool. We can try ask Tama :P Newsletter - January 2012 Re:Help? Project:Strikes I also updated the Project:Chat page and it now strikes show up there when you edit the strike page. Three things One: *Get on the game! Two: *Hey, could you make me one of those "peek" images? Their cool! Three *Hey, if you know how to create themes using Synthesia, could you make a TGT theme MIDI and send it to meh? 'Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits' 15:37, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Peek Law Your peek law is making it harder to get to your talk page @_@ Squads, Companys, and Divisions? Hey Law, I was wondering if it might be a good idea to divide the Gen. of Peace guild into various squads or companys. A company can have its name, and can be led by an officer. For instance, Griffin Company, or Triton Squad etc. Would this be a good idea mabye? Just wondering, and PLZ reply here. JackyWolf 23:40, January 8, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Could I be an officer, again? Im sorry a made you lose your lure last time XD. Ok, thxJackyWolf 13:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) recent request what jacky is talking about Is make our guild more like a eitc role play guild besides we already have Daggerpaine Industries :P also i got a corsair's bayonet recently You were doing creative mode on a survival mode don't worry just get on chat Server It's a big with 1.1. They'll probably be coming out with 1.1_2 soon that has a fix for it. :) -- 17:05, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for doing that. No offense, but It needs some work. I might just need to show you the correct notes. 'Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits' 17:07, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Hey Law. Thanks :P Yeah, good one xD hey hey Law congrats on adminship xD and alos changing your avatar :P and Jackstormwrecker he keeps saying like he used to say PIE he says now GET IN MY BELLY O.o? also he says Captain Mase has a female pirate spy in our guild but idk who wta should i do :P Hey!!, how do I create my own custom signature? HB1755 16:18, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Sig,Reply So you have Amazone BT and Signet Roundhand Font? If you do then thank Goodness...... I have been trying to get it to work for like 3 hours O_O. The way I want it is that the Signature needs to spell: 'Prime Minister Johnathan Goldtimbers of Great Britain 'but Most of the Signature must be Amazone BT But the '''J' in 'J'ohnathan I would like it to be Signet Roundhand and as Connected to the onathan as close as possible. The Signature itself must also fit on the Given space of 1 line please. Can It be done? If you do I do thank you for your Time... 03:28, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Sig I'd Like you to tell me how please :D HB1755 17:36, January 23, 2012 (UTC) john fireskull Hey Law u remeber jOhn Fireskull the stalker and creeper who left guild on his own accord he asked me if he could come back i havent said anything going to ask the guild wat they think and u as well so do u want him back hes the guy who kept askign for officer almost 24/7 :P Ok shall i also ask the rest of the guild they may not say the exact same thing before i tell john